


Snuggles

by Ninalb



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole being a softie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Tickling, Zane being cute, glaciershipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninalb/pseuds/Ninalb
Summary: Some cute snuggles between Cole and Zane while they have some downtime.





	Snuggles

Zane peeked into the living room, finding that Cole was lounging on the couch watching some sort of cartoon. Zane took a step into the living room taking a deep breath. He had just looked up on the internet “what boyfriends do together”? He wasn’t the most experienced in the subject, and he hadn’t even thought about it until he had hooked up with Cole. Now it was blatantly apparent that he didn’t know what he was doing. Sometimes Cole would wrap his arm around Zane and lean a little closer to him. But Zane knew he wanted more. He only stopped because he was afraid of pushing Zane’s boundaries. Zane wanted to give him more. 

Zane took a seat next to Cole, enjoying how his emerald green eyes lit up at the sight of him.

“Just relax,” Zane told himself.

He let himself lean into Cole’s chest, watching how Cole gave him a warm smile and put an arm on his shoulder. This felt nice. A flower of euphoria bloomed in his chest making it feel warm and fuzzy. Zane leaned up and gave Cole a kiss on the side of his jaw. It couldn’t express how much Zane loved him, but it was a start. Cole laughed, pulling Zane closer and nuzzling him. The background noise of a commercial add playing on the TV filled the silence between them.

Zane ran a hand up Cole’s stomach feeling the bumps of his six-pack. He traced their outlines, marveling in how well built his boyfriend was. Cole suppressed a giggle. Zane grinned. He mercilessly attacked Cole, tickling him as the peaceful moment turned into a war. Cole howled, fighting back. Zane’s laugh joined Cole, and the two wrestled around on the couch for a minute. Zane wiggled around, trying to escape from Cole’s hands which were running up and down his sides. He counterattacked by tickling him under the armpits. Cole jolted back, and the two separated, collapsing on the couch. They were panting and holding their sides. 

Cole crawled back towards Zane, scooping his boyfriend up. He fell back onto the couch, dragging Zane down with him. Now lying on top of Cole, Zane turned sideways fitting into the space right between the sofa and Cole. He laid his head down on Cole’s shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. Two green pools that swelled with love stared back at him.

“God, I love you so much,” Cole murmured, pressing a kiss to Zane’s forehead.

Zane hummed in response pressing his forehead to Cole’s. They laid on the couch, lost in each other's eyes. An urgent report on the TV pulled them out of their thoughts. On TV, a report of standing in the middle of the town shouting about an attack of the serpentine. She advised everyone to stay inside until the ninja appeared.

“Guess it’s out time to go,” Cole sighed.

The two untangled themselves, missing the warmth of the other once they were apart. Zane blew Cole a kiss before pulling his mask over his head. 

“I don’t even need to worry about the Serpentine. You’re what’s going to be the death of me,” Cole hummed.

Zane let out a laugh before kicking his leg over his ice bike.


End file.
